Factores de misterio
by Anlary1212
Summary: Es el año 1998, una pizzería de prestigio ha vuelto a abrir sus puertas después de unos extraños asesinatos hace cuatro años. Los animatronicos han sido encerrados, las almas de lo niños no saben que hacer y dos hermanos quieren saber que pintan ellos en esto. AU (Posible yaoi más adelante)


**Anake : Emm... holu~ soy yo nwn Anke12 y... pues yo estoy haciendo esta zukulhenta nota 7w7, umm... pues no se, espero les guste esta historia o... mas bien este primer cap uwu, emm... pues si esta es una cuenta compartida, y la comparto con mi amiga AMHilary1212 (q es bien seria :'v y eso es genial! nwn) pues... nada mas OvOU si les gust comenten y... si no... pues tambien :'v xD, bueno yo aqui digo adios! UwU/.**

 **Hilary : Uh, tampoco soy tan seria 7n7. Además, tus notas son tan~ adorables. Eso también es genial. Si llegas a darte cuenta, ambas hacemos un contraste. Como el Blanco y el negro. Bah, a lo que venimos. Hola, soy AMHilary1212, espero que disfruten de este fanfic de misterio.**

 **Esto es un AU.**

 **Ni "Five nigths at Freddy's" y ni sus personajes nos pertenecen.**

 **Travis me pertenece, Carry le pertenece a Anake.**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, New York. Domingo 08 de marzo del 1998.

 _Corrió e intentó no detenerse._ Le _preocupaba ella, pero sabía que estaría bien. Ahora el problema era con él... y con los malditos que lo metieron en esto._

 _El aire le comenzaba a escasear. Eso era malo, no podía parar. Sonidos metálicos._

 _Mas no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, porque se dio un fuerte resbalón contra el suelo cuando alguien logró jalar de su chaqueta. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, ¿por qué a él y no al jodido de Jeremy?._

 _De inmediato se levantó. Se sobó los codos—los cuales había usado para amortiguar el impacto— y soltó un quejido, levantó la mirada y pudo verlo. Tragó saliva con fuerza._

 _—Oh, que pena que nadie esté aquí para protegerte—murmuró con burla la figura detrás suyo, sonrió complacido al ver la cara nerviosa del "patético infeliz". No esperó ni un segundo más y lo jaló bruscamente hacia él, acercándolo lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído:—. Y no se te ocurra huir, pequeñajo._

 _Se sabía inmovilizado, estaba de espaldas a él con las manos atrapadas y el filo de una cuchilla—con un líquido extraño— amenazando con cortar su garganta.—Creí que...— susurró, la piel le ardía._

 _De pronto la oyó._

 _—¡Ya déjalo!, ¡No permitiré que lo asesines!—Ahora temía por ella. No dejaría que le hicieran daño. Sonidos metálicos._

 _—¡Aléjate!— gritó desesperado—. ¡No seas terca!_

 _Pero no esperaba lo que ocurrió. Ya tenía suficiente con él..._

 _—¡No!_

 _Oyó varios gritos, sonidos metálicos, una risa, un escenario caótico._

 _—¿Y a quiénes tenemos aquí?_

* * *

.

* * *

Se encontraban ambos en una mesa con vista a la ventana del costado, el cartel llamativo de enfrente hacía notar el prestigio del establecimiento.

Inclinó su cabeza, dejando caer algunos mechones negros a su rostro, y se distrajo leyendo algunas líneas del periódico que sostenía en sus manos, el _New York Times._

 _—_ Sábado veintiuno de febrero del año 1998 y justo hoy se te ocurre jalarme aquí—dijo él intentando captar su atención. Cosa que logró instantáneamente.

—Tú fuiste el de la idea de entrar aquí, a mí me da igual

—Freddy Fazbear's Pizza es la mejor pizzería que hay

Aún con su abrigo bien puesto sintió una ventisca pasar por su lado.

El día no podía tornarse más gélido de lo que ya era—por lo menos, eso era lo que Travis creía—, la piel se le helaba y sus manos temblaban; pero el sonrió, el invierno le encantaba. Desvió la vista del periódico que observaba y la dirigió hacia la mujer sentada en frente suyo.

Era su hermana, Carry.

—Sabes, sigo sin comprender cómo te dejé convencerme de salir—él se mostró falsamente disgustado

—No fue muy difícil, hermanito.

Frunció el ceño con gesto divertido al oírla.

La mañana había sido algo diferente, despertar con los ojos azules de Carry clavados en él no había sido una experiencia muy grata. Aún recordaba el gran susto que le había causado y las carcajadas de ella al notarlo. Una memoria que lo llenaba de vergüenza.

Al parecer, a su odiosa querida hermana se le ocurrió salir a caminar y de paso, parar a comer en algún establecimiento.

A sabiendas de que él no era una persona que gustara de salir.

Pero de alguna forma le convenció, la muy maldita. Ella sabía que no se resistiría nunca a comer una pizza.

Se sacudió la cabeza con disimulo intentando despejar su mente.

—¿Así de distraído te tienes hoy, eh?—lo miró fijamente directo a sus ojos color avellana durante momentos, estrujándole los secretos de una forma que solo ella conocía. Sonrió y ladeo la cabeza con aires de coquetería.—.¿Pedimos ya la orden?

—Has lo que quieras

Travis dirigió su vista de nuevo a la ventana, era una ventaja haber elegido esa mesa para comer, la vista no le dejaba de parecer encantadora...

—Que dejes de distraerte, no seas un capullo y pide tu orden

—¡Cierra tu linda boca si no quieres que te la cosa!—respondió indignado

—Inténtalo si puedes, eres tan~ frágil.

Carry le sonrió con socarronería. Travis se quedó aterrado. La odiosa hija de su mamá empezaría con su monólogo de "Travis es un delicada florecilla de las praderas".

— Dudo que...—pero fue interrumpida.

—Si gustan, creo que es hora de que ordenen.

¡Cómo le agradecía al tipo ese!, la próxima vez que lo viera lo abrazaría. No importa si fuera vergonzoso. ¡Al demonio con todo!, ese tipo era la jodida ostia... ¿pero qué lenguaje era ese?, que inculto. Trató de imaginarse lo que la de cabello azabache pensaría en esos momentos.

* * *

El mozo frente a ellos los miró con diversión. La chica le lanzó una mirada asesina, nadie interrumpía a Carry, nadie.

El de ojos ámbar soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué decías, querida?

— Capullo..., eres un jodido capullo.

—Por cierto, prefiero una porción de pizza clásica. No tengo un apetito exigente ahora mismo—Observó como Travis miró al mozo por unos momentos y alzó las cejas de forma irónica. " _Su aspecto no luce como el de un camarero_ ", coincidieron ambos discretamente—. Uh, ¿tendrá algo de beber?.

—Normalmente las bebidas son gaseosas.

—Pues tráigame una, la de color transparente... uh, no recuerdo el nombre.

—¿Seven Up?— preguntó algo distraído el mozo.

—Exacto. No tarde demasiado.

Carry los miró con curiosidad, la forma de hablar de su hermano le seguía sorprendiendo. Supuso que se debía a que Travis leía demasiados libros, en especial unos de un tal "Sherlock Holmes". Ah, hermanitos menores, ¿quién los entiende?

— Y para la señorita lo mismo. Anda tan~ distraída, como una niña—Travis le lanzó una mirada desquiciada.

¡¿Qué había dicho el bastardo ese?!

Nadie pedía una orden por ella. ¡Nadie, joder!... y menos con ese tipo de ironía.

 _"Puede que sea algo exagerada"_ , pensó. Pero se negó con rotundidad ese pensamiento.

No le importaba. Ella era la mayor, podía manejar la situación a su antojo.

¡Ja, ya en la casa se desquitaría!, el pobre se arrepentiría de haber nacido.

Con mal disimulo comenzó a reír como una auténtica psicópata. Le llegaba que los demás comensales la miraran de mala forma. Ella era Carry y hacía lo que quería.

* * *

Carry se reía.

Se reía.

 **Reía.**

Eso era mala señal, una muy mala. Tragó saliva y desvió su mirada, completamente nervioso.

Mas , a pesar de su alarmada mente, logró desviar sus pensamientos a otro tema completamente diferente.

El mozo.

¿Qué si le gustaba?... ¡Claro que no!

El hombre que se había acabado de retirar no lucía como un camarero, era solo eso.

Y le intrigaba de sobremanera. Bah, quizá era por leer demasiadas novelas policíacas. O quizá porque eran verdad sus sospechas.

 _"Qué efímero pensamiento, Travis"_ , se reprochó.

Cavilaría en eso luego. Ya se encontraba más calmado y con capacidad suficiente para lidiar con la sonrisa maníaca que le dedicaba su "estimada" acompañante.

Dibujo una mueca arrogante en su pálido rostro. Ahora sí, a lo que realmente quería llegar. No había salido por una simple rebanada de pizza. Esto iba más allá, mucho, mucho más allá de lo que a simple vista pudiera verse. La contempló con parsimonia y sí pudo evitar perderse en los azules que eran sus ojos.

Ja, se le vino a la memoria una frase cliché que nunca faltaba en un drama romántico: _"No pudo evitar perderse en aquellos ojos"_.

¿Es que a las personas no les quedaba imaginación?

Rió ante tal pensamiento, los ojos de su hermana no eran dignos de hacerlo perder.

Aunque logró llamar la atención de la aludida. Nada mal, Travis, nada mal.

—¿Que tanto me miras?— Preguntó Carry ladeando la cabeza

Él suspiró de forma calmada. Al final ella paró de exhibir su risa al hacer la pregunta, pero aún tenia esa mirada lunática que la caracterizaba. _"Si yo no fuera de su familia seguro ya hubiera intentado apuñalarme hace varias horas",_ meditó. Igual que él, ella se le quedó contemplando fijamente.

* * *

Lo examinó expectante, buscando una jodida respuesta. Sin embargo, no espero tal mofa de parte de su tan~ educado familiar.

—Nada... , solo imaginaba la posibilidad de que Dross hiciera un top siete de: "Las siete muertes de Carry más creativas", ¿de que te reías tú?

—Lo siento pero, ¿qué?— mostró una mueca escéptica.

No obstante, su cabeza le hizo recordar lo mal que él iba a pasarlo en casa.

—Eres un jodido infeliz—exclamó con resentimiento

Travis le sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Oh venga, sabemos que la idea sería genial

—Claro, así como sabemos que eres una zorra, querido hermanito.

Él se reveló afectado, y la examinó con resentimiento.

¿Que qué acababa de decir?, acaso le dijo... ¿idiota?. Pues sí. A Carry le encantaba salirse con la suya.

—Repite lo que dijiste...

—¿Qué cosa?

Llegó el mesero con ambas ordenes. Travis cambió de inmediato su expresión. Le sonrió.

Maldito creído.

—Es usted muy puntual, caballero.

—Ahí tiene la garantía del buen personal que tenemos aquí.

—Aún así, se le agradece. Por cierto, ¿y que ocurrió con los animatronicos?. En los periódicos aún se especulan varias cosas.

Carry los miró con interés, de qué demonios hablaba.

El camarero dio muestras de nerviosismo. No le hablaban a sus clientes sobre eso.

—No creo que sea conveniente contarle aquello, joven.

Travis cargó su voz de socarronería.

—Oh, no me venga con eso. Tengo bastante~ curiosidad—He aquí el motivo por el cual le creía una "zorra" a su hermanito, siempre lograba sacar información de esa forma:—. Usted solo cuénteme..., además, podría salir ganado.

Él rebuscó en su bolsillo y le extendió al hombre un billete de veinte y otro de diez dólares esperando que los aceptara. Cosa de la que no se hizo esperar.

El camarero desistió a su escusa.

* * *

—Joven, la discreción en esto es necesaria:

 _Bueno, verá. Según se cree, los animatronicos fueron retirados por un mal funcionamiento, es mentira. Hace unos años, como ya se conoce, ocurrieron cinco asesinatos. Por ello, perdimos gran parte de la cliente y, por tanto, gran parte del personal se vio obligado a buscarse un nuevo empleo. De ahí apareció un tipo. Su actuar era extraño. De hecho, nunca se supo de donde vino._

 _Parecía que siempre estuviera ahí, no importa lo temprano que llegaras o lo tarde que te fueses, él siempre se encontraba ahí._

 _No era guardia de seguridad, era técnico. El encargado de velar por el buen funcionamiento de las "máquinas"._

 _Ese día había sido como de costumbre. Por falta de empleados, fue la primera vez que el establecimiento cerró durante una semana. Pero el tipo se hizo con unas llaves y logró entrar. No se sabe porqué lo hizo; sin embargo, cuando pasó aquella semana, se encontraron con el horror._

 _Los animatronicos sufrieron un cambio total, dignos de una película de miedo. Eran horribles, joven. Los hubiera visto. Como del tamaño de una puerta y con medio exoesqueleto fuera, con los dientes pulidos por un profesional. Estaban sucios. Tuvimos que guardarlos a todos._

—¿Y el hombre?—preguntó Carry con curiosidad

—El hombre no fue encontrado, se cree que se dio la fuga.

—¿Cómo lucía?

—Era de estatura media, cabello castaño y ojos azules. No les puedo decir más, jovencitos. Ahora dejen de ser tan curiosos.

—No podemos evitarlo, señor camarero—dijeron ambos hermanos con alegría

El mozo se retiró airado.

Un nuevo tema de conversación surgió. Ambos hermanos se hallaban intrigados. Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, él se sumió el sus pensamientos mientras iba comiendo de manera inerte. Pensó que quizá eso pudiera estar vinculado a la "cosa esa", pero descartó la idea. Ya había pasado algo de tiempo para que todavía le afectara.

Dirigió la mirada a su hermana, saliendo de su trance. Ella le correspondió y sonrió.

—No sé porque... pero, ese tipo me trae mala espina—Habló Carry de repente

—Uh, esto se hace interesante. Como en los libros. Sin embargo, y si...—Guardó silencio, no le quería hacer saber que aún le afectaba.

—Y si... ¿Qué?, anda, termina lo que ibas a decir.

—No. Yo solo, es que...

—¿Ok?, ya come y deja de pensar en eso.

Travis soltó una carcajada, esa escena se le hacía nada propia de ellos. Deberían de comenzar a discutir en cualquier momento.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

Caminó con nerviosismo. Aunque a pesar de ello seguía contento y con su característica sonrisa.

Oyó sus propios pasos dando vueltas sin cesar por la habitación. Soltó una risa, se estaba divirtiendo.

Un celular comienza a sonar: _"Ring...ring...ring"_

Paró de inmediato y sus ojos brillaron de alivio. Fue a contestar.

—¿Hola?—carraspeó y se encontró más calmado—, ¿hola?

—Buen día, ¿es usted...?

—Sí, lo soy. He estado esperando esta llamada desde hace un buen rato.

—Lamentamos la espera, joven.

Él sonrió, como si el tipo del otro lado pudiera verle y dijo:

—Entonces, ¿cree que sea conveniente?

—Claro. Será un gusto tenerle con nosotros.

Sus ojos castaños se iluminaron aún más y quiso saltar de la emoción. Pero únicamente se digno a responder.

—Scott Simmons a su servicio, señor.


End file.
